


A New Beginning

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Crashing into You 'verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Love Virtually - Daniel Glattauer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Introspection, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Leike found he wanted to spend even more time with Rose Tyler the longer they knew each other. She was an incredibly beautiful reality and he felt as if he couldn’t get enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them. I also don't own Love Virtually by Daniel Glattauer.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt to write something new to me. Here is my first Teninch romance. Many thanks to tenscupcake for her beta services. Please note this was modified after she looked at it and any mistakes are my own.

Leo Leike put down his coffee, watching Rose Tyler finish her latest Tony story and laugh at the memory she’d shared. He hadn’t met her younger brother, but it was clear the little boy was a bright spot in her life and he was happy for that - she deserved it. But now he wanted to be a bigger and more significant part of her life than he currently was. He longed for some of her smiles and laughter to be entirely because of him. 

In the six months since she had literally crashed into him, they met up for coffee at least once or twice a week depending on schedules. He now knew she was the Vitex heiress and that was why her face had seemed so familiar to him that first night. But she didn’t act like an heiress. She was intelligent, quick witted, extremely down to earth, and not pretentious at all as he might have expect of someone with such privilege. 

The first night, he had shared his whole virtual experience with Emmi and she had winced in sympathy. While she was vague on details, she had explained that she had lost the man she wanted to spend her forever with (something he could relate to), and that he happened to bear a striking resemblance to him, which had explained her initial reaction to him. Conversation had come easily in that café (along with snarkiness at themselves and their foolish fantasies that would never come to pass), and they quickly found friendship in each other. 

Their coffee breaks to chat about their lives were thoroughly enjoyable and he treasured them, but he found he wanted to spend even more time together the longer they knew each other. She was an incredibly beautiful reality and he felt as if he couldn’t get enough. He longed to taste her lips and bring her the pleasure he felt whenever they were together. She was a breath of fresh air to him and he wanted lungfuls. 

As Rose put down her cup, he noticed the foam from her latte on her lip and made his move. If they could only ever be friends then so be it, but he’d never know if he didn’t try. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rose Tyler watched as Leo moved closer into her personal space, his mouth parting. His eyes were intent yet soft, and he gave her every opportunity to stop the kiss before it started if she wanted to. But did she?

Inside she was a still bit of a mess, even a half year after the Dimension Cannon had proved to be a total failure. This was not the life she had wanted and yet this was what she got. 

When she met him, she wouldn’t have thought it possible, but she no longer saw the Doctor when she looked at him. All she saw was Leo, an amazing man in his own right. He had proved to be a great and understanding friend and meeting up with him for a drink and a chat had become one of her favorite parts of the week, since Mickey had started seeing a medical student and no longer had as much time to hang out with her. 

Because of security, she had only been able to tell Leo half truths about her life, but she now wanted to open up more. She trusted him and the thought of moving on, with him, had appeal. He was charming, funny, and she truly enjoyed his company. She was ready for more, so she leaned towards him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leo saw the moment permission was granted. It was in Rose’s eyes and the tilt of her head as she moved her hair out of her face. He longed to feel the softness of her silky tresses but there would be time for that later. 

His fingers caressed her jaw and he brushed his lips against hers once softly before he suckled the top one into his mouth. The caramel of her latte was sweet and delicious as he removed it, but it wasn’t what he was really after; he wanted the taste of pure Rose. His eyes slipped closed as he brushed his tongue across her lip and she made a sound of pleasure in the back of her throat and then accepted it into her mouth for a quick taste. Just a taste, but desire coursed through him and he was already addicted. 

Pulling back and opening his eyes, he sought hers and she was smiling. It was a full-on beam that lit up her eyes, and he was the cause. His heart leaped in his chest. Oh yeah… this was going to happen. 

“Let’s go someplace quieter and talk, yeah?” Rose proposed as she slipped her unbidden, but oh-so-welcome hand into his. “I have so much more to tell you.” 

Leo nodded. “So do I, Rose. So do I.” 

He stood up and threw their empty cups into the nearby rubbish bin before turning back to their table. He took her soft hand in his once more, and for the first time since they had met, they departed the café together, with Rose’s head nestled against his shoulder.

Leo couldn’t believe his luck, and with a heavenward glance he thanked the stars above for bringing her into his life.


End file.
